Notes
by She's a Star
Summary: During one particularly tedious History of Magic class, the trio exchanges notes (much to Hermione's chagrin) and a few things are made clear for the ever-clueless Ron.


****

Notes

__

She's a Star

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I noticed that this fic rather resembles one called 'Passing Notes' that I read awhile back, but that was entirely unintentional. Sorry if anyone is offended. :-)

****

Author's Note: I wrote this ages ago because I was far too lazy to write correctly, so I just did notes. Yay. And now I've decided I need to upload something, but I'm too lazy to actually . . . write in general, so instead you get this.

Enjoy. :-)

****

THIS DOCUMENT CONTAINS THE ACTUAL NOTE PASSED BETWEEN THE FOLLOWING ON JANUARY 14, 1996:

Ron Weasley

Harry Potter

__

Hermione Granger

Draco Malfoy

*

Okay. Binns has started rambling on senselessly. Note-passing is officially safe. Now TELL ME.

****

No.

You're not getting off that easy. Don't be a coward, Weasley.

****

Sod off. I'm trying to pay attention.

Right. And Hermione's in love with Malfoy.

****

WHAT?!?!??!

Jeez. Calm down. I was being sarcastic. 

. . . It's _her_, isn't it?

****

Shut up. I'm learning here.

It _is_. You fancy Hermione.

****

Says who?

I'm not completely stupid, Ron. I kind of noticed when your eye started twitching spastically after I made that - sarcastic, mind you - remark about Hermione and Malfoy.

****

Well, how can you blame me? You never know with that one. She went to the ball with _Vicky_ last year!

Are you ever going to get over that?

****

No.

Didn't think so.

__

I knew it!

****

Quit it, Hermione!

__

Well, that was rather rude! You can't just snatch the paper away from me! You two shouldn't be passing notes in the middle of class! To think I actually thought you were copying down what Binns was saying.

****

Please, Hermione. Even _you_ don't copy down what Binns is saying.

__

Yes I do!

****

No you don't. You're passing notes.

__

Oh, shut up, Ron Weasley.

****

. . . You reckon she's mad at me?

It's not completely unlikely.

****

Well, I don't care.

Right.

****

What? You don't believe me?

. . . No.

****

Well, you're wrong, then. I don't bloody care.

__

Harry!!!

I thought you were taking notes.

****

Look out for her, Harry. She's a rebellious one.

__

Oh, hush. Harry, how_ could you write that up there? Oh, that is so . . . you have some nerve!_

****

Yeah. Thanks, Harry.

__

. . . Is he smirking at us?

****

I think so.

__

How can he do_ that?! First, he goes and acts as though we're . . . we're . . . well, you know, and then he just sits there and looks amused!_

****

That's Harry for you.

__

Boys.

****

Hey! I haven't done anything!

__

Yes. In the past five minutes, anyway.

****

I'm going to disregard that comment.

__

Good.

__

. . . So, who is it?

****

What?

__

Who do you fancy, then?

****

. . . I can't tell you.

__

Oh, really, Ron! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you immediately can't tell me anything! Who knows? Maybe I know something about her. Maybe she likes you too.

****

. . . Ya think so?

__

. . . I suppose. Maybe.

****

Do you know someone who fancies me?

__

. . . I can't tell you.

****

Funny.

__

Thank you.

Well, well, well, what have we here? The tangled love lives of the Mudblood and the Weasel? How quaint.

****

I Goddamn bloody hate him.

__

Ron.

****

He just called you a Mudblood, Hermione! He ripped the note out of my hand! What if he read the part about you fancying him?

__

He's thoroughly ridiculous if he takes it seriously. That's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard. He's not at all my type, I'm afraid.

****

Oh.

__

Yes.

****

. . . What is your type?

__

Not Malfoy.

****

Well, that's specific.

__

Well, I don't know. Nice, I suppose. Intelligent. Someone I can trust.

****

Not Malfoy.

__

Yes. I believe we established that.

****

Yeah.

__

. . . I can't believe that you're still dwelling on the Viktor thing. That was over a year ago, Ron!

****

You were fraternizing with the enemy.

__

Oh, I was not_!_ _Even _I_ know what you really meant by that!_

****

What is that supposed to mean? I _know_ what I meant! I meant you were fraternizing with the bloody enemy!

__

Really, Ron. 

****

Well, what _was_ the reason then, if you're so clever?

__

You were jealous.

****

. . . That's insane.

__

You can't tell me you weren't.

****

I wasn't.

__

I don't believe you.

****

Well, maybe that's because you _want_ to think that I was jealous.

__

I can't stand you sometimes.

****

. . . Dammit.

You're rather good at that, aren't you?

****

What the hell do you mean?

Well . . . getting her angry.

****

That's bloody ridiculous. I don't do anything. She gets mad too easily. Oversensitive, that one. Completely barking mad.

Ron?

****

What?

Hate to break it to you, but . . . it really did seem like you were jealous.

****

EEEEURGH!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS?!?

__

. . . Harry?

Yeah?

__

He's angry.

Certainly seems that way.

__

Harry?

Yeah?

__

Thanks.

I'm only pointing out the obvious.

__

Well, thanks nonetheless. Goodness knows Ron needs it.

He'll come around.

__

You think so?

. . . Hopefully.

__

Oh, honestly.

If you got involved with Malfoy, I'm sure that Ron'd come around pretty fast. 

__

I'll pass.

Good. 

****

Talking about me, are you?

__

As if you two weren't talking about me!

****

That wasn't the same!

__

Oh really. How?

****

You _know._

__

I'm afraid not. Enlighten me.

****

Well, that was . . . you know, guy talk.

__

Guy talk? GUY TALK?! Honestly, Ronald Weasley, you are the most unbearable, incorrigible, sexist------------

****

You're such a---------

__

Give me that, you-------

STOP IT! Can't you two argue like civilized people?

****

She started it.

__

Excuse me?! I did not! It was entirely your fault!

****

Oh, of course. Because everything is. Saint Hermione is never to blame!

__

It's not like that! YOU were talking about me to Harry! Simple as that!

****

Well, YOU were talking about ME to Harry!

. . . How come no one ever talks about me?

****

Er. . . 

__

Um . . .

****

That's a good question.

__

Yes.

Did it ever occur to you guys that maybe you _like_ to talk about each other?

__

And what is that supposed to mean?

****

Don't say anything stupid, or I'll be forced to hex you. Or Hermione can hex you. She knows more hexes.

__

But yours have the tendency to go wrong, and it will probably make it even more painful.

****

Good point.

You two are both so clueless.

****

Clueless? CLUELESS? We are _not_ clueless.

__

I'm not the clueless one here! YOU are the clueless one! You haven't even realized anything yet!

****

And what's that supposed to mean?

__

You know perfectly well what I mean! And if you don't, I'm not about to tell you.

****

Hermione?

__

Yes.

****

I think I might get what you're talking about.

__

. . . Really?

****

Yeah. I---------

Really, guys. Pay attention.

****

. . . Can we talk about Harry now?

__

Let's.

FINITO :-)


End file.
